Ultra Clutch
by Nini Black
Summary: Blaine just wanted to give Kurt a hug. Kurt just wanted to fix his hair. Or, Kurt/Blaine/HairProduct OT3!


**Title**: Ultra Clutch  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: set at some point during season 3, after Blaine has transferred to McKinley  
><strong>Pairings<strong>/Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word<strong> Count: 600

**Summary**: Blaine just wants to give Kurt a hug. Kurt just wants to fix his hair.

**Notes**: This started over on tumblr, because I like to add lulzy headcanon to otherwise normal posts using tags (the tags in question are at the end of the fic). I asked ileliberte for a Glee theme-of-the-week and she said "Eurovision" so you can blame her for that one. If you don't know who France Gall is and what _Les Sucettes _ is about, 1) I'm sorry, and 2) en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Les_Sucettes.

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing at his locker talking to Mercedes when it happened. They were discussing this week's assignment for Glee, Eurovision—Mr. Schue's way of embracing world culture, apparently—and how far they could reasonably stretch that.<p>

"Do you think," Kurt asked, setting all of his books down and ducking his head a bit to look in the mirror, "that Blaine and I could get away with doing a duet of '_Les Sucettes_,' since France Gall did win once?"

Mercedes turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "Lay what?"

"_Sucettes_," Kurt repeated. "It's not the song she actually won with, but I really want to do a duet." He tilted his head, frowning as a couple strands of hair fall forward over his forehead.

Mercedes shrugged. "Uh, sure. You do realize I have no idea who that is or what song you're talking about, right?"

"It's French. The song's about… lollipops."

Mercedes turned back to her own locker. "Well, Santana's roped me into singing ABBA with her again. I think it's about Napoleon or something."

Kurt hummed noncommittally as he focused on his hair; reaching for the can of hairspray he kept in his locker to force all the strands back into submission. But as soon as he started spraying there was a _shriek_ from behind him. Kurt spun around, hairspray now held aloft and ready as a potential weapon, and found Blaine hunched over, hands covering his face.

Kurt dropped the hairspray and to the floor with a loud _clang_ as he frantically asked, "Oh my god! What's wrong?" He wanted to touch Blaine and offer comfort or something, but since he didn't know what was wrong he wound up standing over Blaine and waving his arms frantically instead.

"You _maced_ me!" Blaine yelled. He let out a little moan. "I can't see anything. I'm blind! Ohmygod _I'm_ _blind_. Kurt—"

"It was just hairspray! I'm so sorry!" Kurt cried. He reached for Blaine's shoulders but Blaine backed away from him, bumping into the lockers and sinking down the floor. Kurt followed him, kneeling over him and apologizing frantically.

"I was just going to hug you!" Blaine cried, his hands still covering his face as he curled into a protective ball on the floor. The other students in the hallway were giving them a wide berth, staring as they passed by. "It was going to be a surprise!"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know you were there!"

"You guys…" Mercedes tried to interrupt.

"I really can't see anything," Blaine whimpered. He shook his head, refusing to let Kurt pull his hands away from his face to inspect the damage.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I maimed you!" Kurt could feel himself tearing up as well. "I didn't mean to!"

Mercedes tried again, saying, "Blaine, you really just need to go wash it off—

"It really hurts!" Blaine cried.

Kurt patted at his shoulders. "I know. I'm so sorry, honey. I'll never use hairspray again, I swear!"

That got Blaine to stop crying and actually open his eyes in shock. "What?"

"What?" Mercedes repeated. The boys continued ignoring her.

Kurt froze, realizing what he'd just said, then straightened his shoulders with a resolute nod. "I will. No more hairspray." He cupped Blaine's tear-streaked face in his hands, looking deep into his bloodshot eyes as he said, "You mean more to me than hairspray, Blaine."

Blaine sniffled. "That's so sweet. I love you too." They smiled at each other through their tears for a long moment before Blaine squeezed his eyes shut again and said, "This still really burns, though!"

* * *

><p>#blaine's gonna walk up behind Kurt next year and be all I'm gonna surprise Kurt with a hug! so wraps his arms around Kurt from behind RIGHT as Kurt whips out that can of hairspray and then Blaine is on the ground shrieking because KURT MACED HIM WHY WOULD YOU MACE ME KURT I LOVE YOU OW OW OW THIS REALLY BURNS ;_; and Kurt is horrified that his love of product has injured the boy he loves and he and Blaine swear off all hair product because they're more important to each other than hair product #they only last 4 days before catching each other sneaking out to the drugstore to buy product because let's face it this ship is really KurtBlaine/HairProduct #Klaine: Ultra Strong for a lasting hold #without frizz

The original post on tumblr: fashionhasnogender . tumblr . com / post / 8069947806

The fic post on tumblr: fashionhasnogender . / post / 8804605106


End file.
